Numerous concrete and masonry protectants or sealants are known to the prior art. Such protectants or sealants protect the concrete or masonry surfaces from water penetration and thus prevent the intrusion of chloride ions which corrode reinforcement bars and degrade concrete. In cold climates where the water freezes, spalling or deterioration of the concrete or masonry surface is prevented. Sealants or protectants are often applied on substrates such as concrete floors of parking garages or on exterior surfaces of buildings.
Typical prior art protectants are as set forth in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,901,337 to Keutgen, et al, relates to abrasive articles which are coated and bound together with a heat hardened phenol aldehyde resin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,065 to Seiler relates to a masonry impregnate which is an alcoholic solution of alkyltrialkoxysilanes having up to two alkoxy groups per silicone atom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,400 to Plankl, et al, relates to a waterproofing material which is treated with a silane or a siloxane.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,879,206 to Nestler, et al, relates to a masonry sealant containing an alcoholic or hydrocarbon solution of an alkyltrialkoxysilane or a partial condensation product thereof and an organofunctional silane having a basic organo group or an alcoholate of a metal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,597 to Shihadeh relates to a sealant composition for roofs, etc. composed of a polyurethane composition containing bituminous material which has been dehydrated and chemically neutralized to avoid the formation primarily of a gel and to preclude preliminary curing of the polyurethane polymer.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,994,735 to Ishihara relates to a water repellent coating composition containing a cresol tar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,430 to Ceintrey relates to a polyurethane expansion joint for a concrete roadway and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,070 to Dimmick relates to a method of restoring an underwater piling utilizing a jacket.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,245 to Weiss, et al, relates to an epoxy resin-diammonium salt emulsion containing a liquid epoxy resin, a latent curing agent, and an emulsifier. The composition is useful in epoxy resin mortars, and for the sealing of concrete surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,230 to Meyer, et al, relates to a single component coating composition containing a major amount of a polyurethane forming isocyanate, a minor amount of an aromatic hydrocarbon resin of low molecular weight containing hydroxyl groups, and the like.